


No escape pt.14

by Lunascreamer



Series: No escape Kayn x Reader [14]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	No escape pt.14

Waking up slowly, your eyes blurred for a bit before they adjusted. Laying beside you Shen slept soundly. His face smooth, his brows furred slightly. Reaching out towards his face, you placed your hand gently against his face. Twitching from your touch Shen lowered his head onto your hand and buried into it. His mouth slightly open and a loud snore escapes his lips, His body jolted and his eyes opened. His eyes widen with shock before calming down and appearing lovingly once more. Moving away from him, you slide next to the end of the bed.   
Your body trembled slightly as the thoughts of Kayn flooded your mind. The look of his face if he sees you near Shen, how broken and depressed he would be. Your heart thumped slightly at the idea of Kayn coming to you, his arms opened and embraces you.  
"Morning"   
A voice pulled you away from your train of thoughts  
"Ah morning Shen" you replied  
You felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist, a head leaned agaisnt your shoulder blade.   
"Shen..." you whispered  
Wiggling from his grasp you stood up and walked towards the wall.   
"(Y/N) whats wrong" Shen followed suit "It about Kayn isn't it"  
A slight nod was given  
"He's no good for you." Shen paused "Tell me what is it"  
"Shen please, Kayn was the first person to notice me. He might be a bit controlling but..."  
"Controlling, am I?"  
standing halfway from within the wall, was Kayn but his appearance changed from the last time you seen him. His hair was loose and his skin was turned to a more paler color. Walking towards you Kayn reached forward and placed his hand agaisnt your face, tilting your face to see him more. His eyes glanced down to yours, his lips quivered as he dipped his lips down to yours. The kiss was heavy, filled with lust as he hungry kissed you. Pulling away slightly you gasped loudly as the cool air danced on your soaked lips.   
"Then perhapes we should depart now. You and I"   
Turining towards Shen you are greeted to nothing, the bare room and your clothes in a pile.  
"Yes I think we should leave, Then I can make you mine" Kayn growled   
His hand wraped around your naked body pulling you towards him, you felt his bare chest agasint yours as you felt your body being pulled through the wall and outside into the sunlight. A slight blush covered your face as you stood near Kayn, naked in public but the breeze from the morning air made you shiver and moan.  
"Now, now my pet." Kayn chuckled "I'll be doing so much more to you"


End file.
